


Meals always taste better when we share them with others!

by Hoshikuzu_77



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshikuzu_77/pseuds/Hoshikuzu_77
Summary: First attempt at writing a one-shot. This is something adapted from a part of Okita's flashback in episode 86.Kazua is an OC from an ongoing series that I intend to work on after I get the right inspiration. She is Mitsuba's best friend and an older sister-figure to Okita. A proud "cocoa addict", she has the strange ability to give luck to someone in the vicinity but is a very unlucky person when she is by herself. She took up kendo after spending ten years as a "lucky charm" to her brother who used her power to make himself a successful businessman.





	Meals always taste better when we share them with others!

**Disclaimer: GINTAMA doesn't belong to me in any shape; it's all property of the "comedy Buddha" and mangaka Sorachi Hideaki-sensei.**  
**A/N: My first Fanfiction. I wrote this three years ago back when I was obsessed with Gintama. I have made some changes compared to my original text, which you can find in my fanfiction.net Account. - I wrote it under the name Hoshikuzu 77.**

  
**Meals always taste better when we share them with others!**

* * *

 

When Kazua thought she had seen everything after becoming by chance a member of a dojo run by a man called Kondou Isao, destiny decided to laugh at her; her sparring partner who she had privately nicknamed as Bakagaki – because that was what he really was: an idiot- was obsessed over mayonnaise to the point of turning a perfectly healthy soba noodles soup into a disgusting yellow cream. Although she was coolly looking at the "Hijikata soba special", the raven-head thought she was going to throw up. For real. "Huh…I highly doubt that is healthy…or even edible anymore."

While this, Kondou-san, the ever-affable man and a damn good swordsman, was complaining in a loud voice about "kids these days" and "unhealthy food".

Kazua sighed and looked at her own bowl as if something was missing, only to be gently nudged by the girl who could only be classified as a _Yamato Nadeshiko_ : Okita Mitsuba, who she affectionately called "Mitsu". Mitsuba was the kindest soul Kazua had the pleasure to meet and she had seen enough men and women who could be rotten bastards, her older brother included. The only thing that genuinely scared Kazua was her Mitsu's love for spicy things, especially extra spicy senbei and…tobasco sauce.

"Would you like to try a bit?" Asked Mitsuba, pouring a bit of the red-coloured soaked noodles on her friend's bowl. Kazua just shrugged and politely accepted, but not before producing a dark chocolate bar – extra bitter – out of her kimono.

"In exchange for that," Kazua replied with a smirk, offering it to the brown-eyed pale girl who giggled before accepting it. The girl then looked at her "rival" and quietly took out a bottle containing a dark brown liquid from her kimono, starting to nonchalantly add it to the yellow cream, to the point of turning it brown.

"…" The shock was written all over Hijikata's face. "What the…"

"It will be tastier than whatever yellow…thing that you were about to eat," she explained, giving a pointed look at his “meal”. 

"Don't insult mayonnaise, you cocoa addict bastard!" He snapped at her who let out a huff. "Why you..."

Kazua rolled her grey eyes. "At least I am eating something _healthy_ unlike you, Bakagaki. In less than five years, you will become as fat as a pig…oh? If that happens, you won't be Bakagaki anymore…but a Butagaki!"

Hijikata glared at her, but she ignored him and started eating with gusto, looking at Kondou who had spluttered on his meal, probably because of the "pig" comment; a Toushi "pig" …that would never happen…right?

Sougo merrily joined this conversation, looking up from his own meal. "Hmmm…Butagaki…it fits you perfectly, Hijikata-san." His eyes were flickering with amusement. "Kazua-nee, we could roast him."

"But don't forget that pig meat is harder to eat when fatness overpowers the meat itself…" Pondered Mitsuba, her eyes glinting with something Kazua was sure it was a genetics thing among the Okita family.

_How can she say that with such a peaceful expression?_

"Mitsu, I am shocked…to think you'd say something like that…" Kazua added in a whisper-like voice. "Are you a closet S?"

"Haha-ue was pretty an S when she had to be," Innocently said Sougo.

Kazua blinked; he really was the most strange 9-year-old kid she had met; for his age, Sougo's vocabulary was…disturbing, to say the least.

"Sou-chan…" Started reprimanding Mitsuba before a small smile appeared on her face; Sou-chan was always so bitter when Toushirou-san was with them but Kazua-chan's arrival chan had changed things a bit; Sou-chan would actually look at her with respect - because she had been the first person to ever defeat the Baragaki Toushi in a duel. Kondou-san's and the other members' jaw had merely dropped in disbelief.

 _"And they call you Baragaki? You're more a Bakagaki if you can fall for such a simple trick._ "

Kazua-chan cheekily had said, pointing her shinai at his neck. As for Sou-chan, he was just laughing on the floor because the "undefeatable Baragaki" had lost to a girl whose androgynous appearance was enough to make them think she was a guy. Well, when she had met them, she was wearing male clothing and had used male pronouns...plus her face had a bishounen feel. However, during the duel, the sight of a B-cup in a supposedly male body had been enough to distract Toushirou-san's attention... which was Kazua-chan's cue for tripping him and consequently, make him kiss the dojo's ground in two seconds.

Toushirou-san had the most flustered expression on his face when he had accused Kondou-san of not saying anything about Kazua-chan's gender. _"Ah, I guess...I forgot!"_

Toushirou-san obviously did not buy that excuse but had looked at Kazua-chan who in turn had smirked. Since then, Toushirou-san would always challenge her only to lose again….and again. As for Sou-chan, he and Kazua-chan had bonded in a very interesting way; they would find new ways to trick and humiliate Toushirou-san – harmlessly of course. Kazua-chan was quick to discover one thing, in particular, was enough to rile him up: to mess with his beloved mayonnaise.

Hiding her smile at his comical expression, the older Okita began eating with gusto her "Mitsuba Special".

At her side, Kazua eyed her "rival" with a "know-it-all" look, grey irises twinkling with amusement at the visible blush that was forming on his cheeks. "You're sooo in denial." 

"Shut up."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, please!**


End file.
